


little did you know

by earlydusk



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlydusk/pseuds/earlydusk
Summary: it is not often Changmin let himself lost in memories from the past





	little did you know

**Author's Note:**

> Omg,,, I feel giddy when my best friend who is in another fandom said Yunho & Changmin looks like a real partner (THAT kind of partner ^^,) - I mean, it's one thing when we gush about it but when someone who doesn't regularly follow them said so? 🙈🙈

It's 9 p.m and he's alone in the apartment. Yunho has gone out for the whole evening to meet up with his friend who comes to Japan to attend their concert tomorrow. It doesn't matter that much to him since knowing Yunho, that man barely sticks at home even when they're back in Korea.

Changmin place his can of beer on the table and reach out to inspect the new package that their manager has passed to them earlier that day. Deciding that he has times to kill, he turn on the player on and insert the DVD before returning to sofa.

He leans back comfortably to flip through the photos that came along with the set when it shows their concert opening. They had practised those sets countless time that he can perform with his eyes closed so he decides to go through the photos instead.

Changmin let out a small chuckle when he looks at their dancers and staffs antics, relishing the memories they have shared during the long days spent together to prepare for the tour.

He takes another sip from his beer while flipping the page when his eyes caught the next photo. It was during Yunho and him practising for a ballad, facing each other looking in the eyes.

As if on cue, he heard Yunho's voice from the screen in front of him. There's faint look of fatigue on his face but it doesn't dimmer his smile by one bit.

Maybe because he's alone, maybe it's due to the alcohol, but there's that indescribable feeling when he looks at Yunho's smile at that moment. Years have passed since they first started out, the leader still has the same smile even after everything he has been through.

They have known each other a little bit shy away from two decades so it's fair to say he's seen a lot of different emotions on that face. One thing that no one can deny when talking about Yunho is that man is nothing but patient.

He remembers during the days when he was still that awkward teenager that had to learn everything from scratch, Yunho has always been there to guide him. His first impression on that man isn't exactly the best but life is full of surprises.

The one he thought would give him hard time end up being the one who tirelessly giving him support, trying to understand him when he's being difficult, listening to his opinions when others discreetly ignore him and sometimes seeks his strengths when the man himself get worn out by the world.

***

_"Changmin, you should relax a bit. Your posture is too stiff, here, let me show the move once again."_

_He heard the words countless times during their early days when his dance move was still laughable to most. But not to Yunho. Despite their obvious difference in skill the older boy never ridiculed him for it._

_"Everyone has their own pace. You always get it right in the end, right? It's okay if you take more time, it's the effort that matter."_

_He could literally feel the warm feeling in his chest after Yunho calmly told him that. The simple comforting words had helped him to believe in himself more from that time._

_"Your dance has improved a lot, Changmin-ah. At this rate, you probably going to rival my position."_

_He ducked his head at the compliment. He knew he was still lacking in that department but the pride in Yunho's face when he secretly looked up at him through his lashes made him realised those aren't some empty pleasantries. Yunho meant it when he told him that._

_"Happy birthday, Changminnie. I know you might be upset that we have to work even on your birthday but look what I got for you."_

_He looked at the large round eyes that stared unblinkingly straight at him. He slowly took the small keychain figurine from Yunho's fingers, putting it on his palm._

_"Seriously, hyung? Tony Tony Chopper?"_

_"It resembles you in some ways, isn't it? Between me and you, your Bambi eyes are prettier though."_

_Yunho had whispered the last sentence as if it was some sort of secret which made him giggled. Holding it tightly in his hand, he quickly slipped the reindeer into his pocket when they were called for standby._

_"Changmin, I'm so tired."_

_There were also that kind of times where Yunho would come to him with broken voice, eyes dark carrying burdens to live up to the expectations from people around them. Those were days where Changmin would silently offer his shoulder for Yunho to lean on, to become the pillar that can support Yunho whenever he needs one._

_"Changdol, thank you."_

_The gratefulness conveyed in those words never fail to reach him. For someone who preferred to keep his emotions to himself, Yunho is a total opposite of him in that aspect. Nevertheless, he still wish the day where he could honestly convey his gratitude to the man would come so he would know that Changmin felt the same way towards him._

***

From standing side by side to standing facing each other, everything that they have experienced started as a small flame that in the end becomes a fire that swallows him. The innocent teenage admiration has long evolved into something more before he even notice it.

Love.

He has always been a rational person, taking action only after he has done calculating the risk. Afterall, with his years of experience in the industry there's no way he could be too naive to believe love is above anything.

Falling for a bandmate is not something he deems as a smart move. It's more than risky especially they are a duo. The eyes are all on them and one small mistake, they would cover the front page of tabloids and websites without fail.

Pursuing his feeling is not considered as a practical choice. Confessing his feeling to that very bandmate is not considered as wise decision. Dating the only other person in his group is far from sensible.

"When did you start thinking with your heart instead of your head?"

Yunho had asked him that question when they were alone in the car, exhausted after a long day filled with various schedules.

He didn't give any response even until their manager dropped them off to their respective place. The next day, when they met at the company he told Yunho the answer exactly after 12 hours of delay.

"I never make any decisions with my heart and I don't think I will start it anytime soon either."

Yunho only looked at him grimly with his lips pursed tightly but before Yunho could say anything to his statement, he reached out to his hand and interlocked their fingers.

"When I told you my feeling that day, I did it after calculating every possible outcomes. After playing out every probabilities and scenarious in my mind, the only thing I don't want to bear is losing you when I have the chance to make you mine. A chance to become yours."

Yunho's eyes widen in shock at his admission. Changmin wouldn't blame him for that. For someone who rather bottle up unnecessary words, he had said something rather out of character if he had to say so himself.

***

There's a soft carress on his cheek which cause him to flutter his eyes open. Staring confusedly at the face in front of him, he notice Yunho other hand is currently at the side of his neck.

"Come on, Changminnie. Let's go to sleep inside the room, you would hurt you neck if you sleep like this."

There is a kiss lands on his cheek, one hand still on his neck and the other is rubbing his arm. It finally registers to him that Yunho is coaxing him to wake up without jolting him from his sleep.

He doesn't realised when he actually fell asleep but once he comes to his senses, he notice that the screen has gone blank. Rubbing his eyes slowly, he pulls Yunho down to sit beside him and cling on his arm tightly.

"When did you come back, hyung?"

Yunho chuckles at his boyfriend sudden display of attachment, there's still traces of sleep in his voice. He cuddles the younger man closer to him, leaving faint kisses on the corner of his lips.

"I just arrived and it was unexpected to see you sleeping here. Didn't you always scold me about this bad habit?"

Changmin only grunts as a comeback, knowing that Yunho would it against him.

"I was watching the tour DVD, it's not like I sleep here on purpose."

He let Changmin rests his head on his chest, finger tapping on his side gently as if mimicking his heartbeat. They fall in comfortable silent when Changmin clasps his hand that is holding his lover's waist.

Yunho searches for his face but he continues to contently closes his eyes snuggling closer, seeking for warmth.

"I love you, hyung."

Yunho's stroke on Changmin's hair stutter a little before he continues the soothing movement, not before lightly pinching his ear.

"Love you too, Changminnie."

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this could count as Changmin's pov from the 'enthralled' timeline. That's what I had in mind while writing this.


End file.
